Wayne Allwine
Wayne Anthony Allwine (February 7, 1947 – May 18, 2009) was an American voice actor, sound effects editor and foley artist for The Walt Disney Company. He was married to voice actress Russi Taylor He's known for voicing: Mickey Mouse in Walt Disney's animated cartoons from 1977 to 2009. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Mickey Mouse (ep39) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Mickey Mouse, Robo Mickey (ep51) *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2009) - Mickey Mouse 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Mickey Mouse *Walt Disney's The Spirit of Mickey (1998) - Mickey Mouse 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Sing Along Songs: Aladdin: Friend Like Me (1993) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Magical World (1988) - Mickey Mouse 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Mickey Mouse *Fantasia 2000 (1999) - Mickey Mouse *The Black Cauldron (1985) - Henchmen *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - Thug Guards 'Shorts' *Disney Mickey Mousekersize (2011) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain (1995) - Mickey Mouse *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) - Mickey Mouse, Prince 'TV Specials' *Disney's D-TV Doggone Valentine (1987) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's D-TV Monster Hits (1987) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (2009) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's Totally Minnie (1988) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure (2011) - Martian Mickey, Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1984) - Mickey Mouse Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney's Holiday Celebration 2007 (2007) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's Silly Classical Songs (2001) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's Silly Songs (1988) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey Unrapped (1994) - Mickey Mouse *Disney The Twelve Days of Christmas (1991) - Mickey Mouse *Halloween: Songs & Sounds (1997) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Comedy for Kids (1999) - Mickey Mouse *Yankee Doodle Mickey (1995) - Mickey Mouse Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *A Day at Disneyland (1991) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout At Walt Disney World (1994) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go To The Circus! (1994) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun: It's a Small World (1990) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting: Party At Disneyland! (1998) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: Let's Go To Disneyland Paris (1993) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas: Fun Holiday Music! (1993) - Mickey Mouse *The Happiest Celebration on Earth: Magic Kingdom (2003) - Mickey Mouse *The Magic of Christmas at Disneyland (1992) - Mickey Mouse 'Documentaries' *The Making of Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Mickey Mouse *The Story Behind Walt Disney's Fun and Fancy Free (1997) - Mickey Mouse *The Walt Disney Story (1994) - Mickey Mouse 'Movies' *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Mickey Mouse 'Shorts' *Disney's Magical Express (2005) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Magic Workshop (1996) - Mickey Mouse 'Stage Shows' *A Sparkling Christmas Spectacular (1992) - Mickey Mouse *Adventures Away! (2001-2009) - Mickey Mouse *Buffalo Bill’s Wild West Show… with Mickey & Friends! (2009) - Mickey Mouse *Celebrate the Season (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (2000) - Mickey Mouse *Discover the Magic (1998) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's International Songbook (1998) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Mania (1990) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Musical Fantasy (1994) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (1999) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Finding Nemo (2004) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure (2005) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Dream Big (2006) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Passport to Adventure (1998) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Peter Pan (1989) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2008) - Mickey Mouse *Dream Along with Mickey (2006) - Mickey Mouse *Every Day's A Holiday (1995) - Mickey Mouse *Galaxy Search (1992) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Magical TV World (1990-1993) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Showtime (2003) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Twas the Night Before Christmas (1998) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Winter Wonderland (1997) - Mickey Mouse *Minnie's Christmas Party (2001) - Mickey Mouse *One Man's Dream (1989) - Mickey Mouse *Pirates in the Caribbean Party (2006) - Mickey Mouse *Spirit of America (1991) - Mickey Mouse *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Mickey Mouse 'TV Specials' *Disney's California Adventure Park (2001) - Mickey Mouse *Euro Disney Grand Opening (1992) - Mickey Mouse *Here's to You, Mickey Mouse (1988) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey 60th Birthday (1988) - Mickey Mouse *The Muppets at Walt Disney World (1990) - Mickey Mouse Video Games 'Video Games' *Dick Tracy: The Crime-Solving Adventure (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hide & Sneak (2003) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's Mickey Mouse Toddler (2000) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's Mickey Saves the Day: 3D Adventure (2000) - Mickey Mouse, Weasel Customs Officer 1 *Disney's Party (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's Toontown Online (2003) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Golf (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Learning Adventure: Search for the Secret Keys (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 2-4: Mickey Mouse Preschool (2000) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 5-8: Phonics Quest (2001) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Sports Basketball (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Sports Skateboarding (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Sports Soccer (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Mickey Mouse *Donald's Gone Gooey Fishing (????) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Adventures in Numberland (1994) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (1994) - Mickey Mouse *My Disney Kitchen (2002) - Mickey Mouse 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Mickey Mouse *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Mickey Mouse *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - Mickey Mouse Theme Park Attractions *50 Disneyland: Happiest Homecoming on Earth (2005) - Mickey Mouse *A Christmas Fantasy Parade (1995) - Mickey Mouse *Christening Ceremony of the Disney Wonder (1999) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's Dreams on Parade (2003) - Mickey Mouse *Disney's Fantillusion (1995) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Carnivale Parade (1998) - Mickey Mouse *Disney character meet-and-greet (????) - Mickey Mouse *Disney on Parade: 100 Years of Magic (2000) - Mickey Mouse *Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade (2001-2009) - Mickey Mouse *Fantasmic! (1992) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Boo to You! Halloween Parade (1999-2005) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade (2001) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade (2007) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Judges Tent (1988) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's PhilharMagic (2003) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade (1994) - Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mania: The Mouse-ter Mix (1994) - Mickey Mouse *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2009) - Mickey Mouse *Once Upon A Mouse (1999) - Mickey Mouse *Remember the Magic Parade (1996) - Mickey Mouse Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (136) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2009. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2009-2011. *The Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days video game was dedicated to Allwine. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors